British Empire Wiki
Welcome to the British Empire Wiki page! Group info is in the section below. This is the British Empire Wiki page, all pages on the wiki must have to do with the British Empire Role-Play, to create a wiki page for the British Empire you must have a position. We only accept serious pages here, any no'n-serious/troll pages will be deleted and the user will be blocked from positing here. If you would like a position and have a Steam account please go to either Camden I. King-Emperor or Lord Louis Mountbatten. This Wiki will have everything about the British Empire in the following days and weeks so if you do not understand what the British Empire is by just looking on the profile page, please click the link for this Wiki in the "Group Links" section and look at our Wiki home page for info. Thank you '- British Empire Administrative Team' Welcome to the British Empire Wiki British Empire is one of many Role-Play groups in the Steam community, founded by George V. on September 18th, 2011 it is the 3rd largest RP group and the largest Victorian Era RP group on Steam. The games associated with the British Empire are; Empire: Total War, Napoleon: Total War and Victoria II. The events that take place in the British Empire are not exactly connected to real life but we do also do events that tie into real life Britain. If you would like a position in Government contact the Prime Minister or Deputy Prime Minister, if you would like a position in either the House of Lords or Military contact the King. We are one of the most exclusive Victorian Role-Play groups on steam and also one of the most exclusive Role-Play group in general. We welcome all into our group and we ask that you keep active and be serious. - His Majesty Camden I. King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland http://steamcommunity.com/groups/British__Empire (Link to Steam Group) Brief History of the British Empire The British Empire was founded by George V. (Georgie) September 18th, 2011. Orginally the date was set in the 1700s but over time it changed to 1800s, 1900s and at one time the date was set in 2013. The British Empire is known for its history and being called "The Unshaken British Empire". The British Empire shut down after the dethronment of Alexander I. and was brought back when Camden I with permission from Georgie, revived it. The current King is His Majesty Camden I. who has been King since July 31st. * Nation: The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland (British Empire) *Capital: London, England *Population: 458,000,000 *Religion: Anglicanism, Catholicism *Royal House: Windsor *Currency: British Pound (£) *Motto: "Dieu et mon droit" ("God and my right") *Anthem(s): "God Save the King", "Rule Britannia" {Commonwealth} *Australia *Bahamas *Bangladesh *Barbados *Belize *Botswana *Brunei *Cameroon *Canada *Cyprus *Dominica *Ghana *Grenada *Guyana *India *Jamacia *Kenya *New Zealand *South Africa *(And more..) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse